


Love at 2nd Flight

by captain_xann



Series: Crazy Twitter AU Headcannons [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: A story of how Shim Changmin, Operations Director and son to South Korea’s logistic conglomerate manages to make headline news with his extreme (2 of everything in every store) shopping using Jung Yunho, CEO of South Korea’s Billion dollar Telecomms corporation’s prestigious black card





	Love at 2nd Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shila's new CF of the boys and other fangirling ramblings that results from this very platonic CF

Changmin curses his luck. 

He had decidedly ran away from more meetings that were scheduled by his evil secretary and now ex-best friend Kyuhyun only to have his runaway flight cancelled due to bad weather and rescheduled to leave in 5 hours. 

He can’t check in yet and he’s not about to go back to the city after running away so proudly. 

He really can’t take another round of ‘potential-wife’ meetings with another one of his father’s business partners’ daughters. 

His father will have his life when he returns, but that’s another battle for another day.  
***

Yunho is lost and confused and he most definitely misplaced his luggage somewhere between the office and airport.  
For the 7th time in 2 days since his trusty admin professional has gone for maternity leave, Yunho’s has misread his schedules and printed the wrong documents and is just about the world’s most disorganized CEO that has ever lived. 

So here he is, 4 hours too early for a flight to Bali decked out in full suit galore just to be ready for his good friend’s wedding – which will only commence the day after he lands 

*Mental Face palm*  
“Deep Breathes Yunho ah” Yunho mentally rebukes himself. 

“Director Kwon, I think I’ll take up your offer to borrow your admin’s services. Shut up and stop laughing! You can keep the damn luaggage!” Yunho whisper-shouts into the phone as his best friend and finance director Kwon BoA laughs about his very abandoned luggage in the boardroom hallway.  
*** 

Flying First class has its benefits. 

One being the ability to check in to the departure hall whenever one desires and access to the best lounge in the airport. 

It’s a quiet day in Incheon, the holiday season has just passed and with the bad weather, most travelers have opted away from air travel or postponed their trips altogether leaving the lounge close to empty when Yunho strolls in with his $3000 suit and no luggage. 

Close to empty except for a lone businessman typing away madly on his phone with a frown and a scowl etched on his face like a permanent fixture. 

Yunho knows that expression. 

In fact he’s been told he wears that expression quite a lot during company take over strategy brainstorming sessions and especially when he was dealing with his incompetent interns and admins until he hired his queen of an admin 2 years back. 

His admin is not the only ‘queen’ he misses in his life, it’s been almost 2 months since he’s seen his most favourite niece in the world and Yunho is certain she’s definitely forgotten about him by now. 

He’ll call his sister to facetime Eunchae but given that it’s 7pm and most likely her bed time, his sister will most definitely skin him alive if he wakes Eunchae up. 

So he’ll settle for the next best thing instead.  
Stalking her baby pictures on his sister’s IG. 

Yunho was still cooing at a corn eating Eunchae when he heard a loud curse – 2 seconds before he fell forward from the hard hit he received at the back of his head. 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY!!” Yunho has lost his sight he’s sure, that hit to the back of his head was so powerful he’s still seeing stars, he can only grab onto the man who’s still apologizing as he tries to sit back down on the sofa again. 

“What are you? Samsung’s main pitcher or something?” Yunho grumbles as he rubs on his sore head. 

“I’m more of an LG fan to be honest” said voice sounded sheepish. “I’m so sorry, are you ok? I didn’t mean to throw my phone at you, it kinda just slipped……”

“Slipped….” Now that Yunho’s regain his sight, he can wholeheartedly and with all intents pull out his most unimpressed look to stare down at his attacker.

Except he’s quite sure the blow was harder than he thought and that he really has died and he’s now looking at the beautiful angel that will bring him to heaven. 

Yunho’s always been a tad romantic that way. 

Those beautiful round brown eyes, so full of emotions, that beautifully structured cheekbones to die for, that somewhat sad downturned lips that is stretched with worry and that big cute blushing ears like dumbo 

“Dumbo ears” Yunho sniggers 

“YAH!” Dumbo yells affronted as he dumps Yunho down unceremoniously down onto the sofa. 

“YAH! That hurt! If you didn’t want to help, you should have just left me and not do it and quit halfway!” Yunho is pissed 

Yunho’s always been a tad melodramatic that way. 

*GASP*  
*** 

Changmin never thought he’ll hear that wretched sentence again. 

“If you didn’t want to help you should just quit” has been the singular source of motivation he has had in the last 10 years since that awful day at Chaebol camp when he was paired with an overly enthusiastic eldest grandson of Seoul’s Telecomms Chairman. 

He’s been trying to prove to that wretched Jung Yunho that he’s definitely serious and isn’t a quitter and has brought in 3 times the revenue profit since he took over as Operations Director in his father’s logistics conglomerate. 

“JUNG YUNHO! I should have struck you harder!”  
*** 

Turns out Yunho’s just really bad at first impressions and has been the running joke amongst the elite Chaebol circle to always say the wrong things everytime he meets a new person. 

Changmin is almost insulted to know he’s source of anger-infused motivation for the last 10 years wasn’t even an intentional thing from Yunho.

Changmin sulks & pouts the entire time Yunho tries to explain himself.  
*** 

“So…Changminnie, where are u going?” 

“Bali, the only place that my father doesn’t have business dealings with and therefore no business partners’ children I can marry” Changmin is so pleased with himself. 

“OH I’m heading to Bali too! For my good friend’s wedding! I bought him all these wonderful gifts from my last trip to Paris, if I haven’t forgotten my luggage that is.” Yunho even had the cheek to look sheepish. 

“I don’t know how you can forget your luggage and yet remember your passport and your $3000 suit, you make no sense at all. Good thing I’m here, did you bring your wallet? Good, lets go shop, Shila has lots of nice brands and for all the trauma you’ve caused me in the last 10 years I’m gonna get myself whatever I want on your card” Changmin speed talks as he hurries Yunho out the lounge and into the first 2 shops he sees, Hermes & Prada. 

And that is how Shim Changmin, Operations Director and son to South Korea’s logistic conglomerate manages to make headline news with his extreme (2 of everything in every store) shopping using Jung Yunho, CEO of South Korea’s Billion dollar Telecomms corporation’s prestigious black card and then again when he arrives as the plus 1 to Jung Yunho at the wedding of the year in Bali wearing matching Hermes bracelets and $5000 Prada suits  
– THE END


End file.
